Competitive swimming is a demanding sport that requires full synchronization of all body parts if success is to be achieved. Victory can and is also often decided by fractions of a second and therefore every kick, stroke, and turn must be optimized to nearly perfect timing. Vital to the synchronization and timing is eyesight as clear perception of the visual patterns of the pool walls, ropes, and other swimmers is important so as to cue precisely when each critical movement must be made. This includes frontal vision for determining the distance to the pool wall for each turn and finish as well as peripheral awareness of the other swimmers and lane ropes.
The present invention is directed to an improved pair of hydrodynamically designed eye goggles that provide for increased frontal and peripheral vision as well as reduction in eye glare without increasing the resistance against the water surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,340 to Lathrop discloses swim goggles with improved peripheral vision comprised of a transversely curved front lens whose axis of curvature is inclined forwardly and downwardly with a flat side lens, the forward position of the circumferential wall of the upper lens is wide enough to avoid concentration of pressure on the eye yet narrow enough to fit comfortably within the narrow portion of the eye socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,557 to Bengtson discloses eye goggles with improved eye comfort which eliminate eye distortion by having the seal of the eye piece moved out away from the eye sockets and onto the skull bone structure surrounding the eye. U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,040 to Haslbeck also discloses swim goggles comprised of a pair of eye pieces, each eye piece having a lens with an essentially rigid peripheral frame. Each eyepiece has a seal holder and seal gasket, the seal holder being readily deformable but relatively stiff. This allows for a degree of resilience to accommodate certain larger curvatures of the face without excessive distortion. A softer material is also present to provide comfort and a yielding seal accommodates smaller variations in the curvature of the face.
Another variation on the same concept is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,199 to Hall which teaches a pair of sports goggles such as swim goggles which are characterized by the absence of any cushioning on the rear of the eyepieces. The nosepiece of the goggles has a flexible and resilient hinge-piece comprised of a dual lug and pin attachment combination which gives the nose piece flexibility that enables it and the eyepieces to more closely conform to the face of the wearer, thereby doing away with the need for the eyewear cushioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,819 to Ohno discloses a pair of eye goggles wherein each lens is an integral piece of material comprising a dome-shaped ovoid transparent head that is integral with a relatively stiff frame and extends outwardly from the inner periphery thereof. The lens is provided with a flat outer surface which prevents the optical power from departing from a normal value. This is asserted to be advantageous to swimmers in that the same focal length below and above water is maintained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,627 to Metcalfe et. al., and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,093,040 and 4,564,960 to Nishivama et. al. disclose various embodiments of eye goggles with replaceable adjustable lenses and head-straps. The lenses are generally attached to a flexible frame which is also the nosepiece whose distal ends are joined to head-straps for securing the goggles to the face. The lenses themselves are comprised of a flat, planar, generally ovoid face that is tapered at the sides to conform to the curvature of the face.
Many, if not all of these swim goggles known in the art cause problems for the wearer that are inherent in their construction. Despite claims of flexibility, the nosepieces often cut the bridge of the nose and are difficult to adjust to a comfortable fit. Since most lenses have seams, the vision is distorted particularly when in the water. They do not provide a clear peripheral vision so as to give the swimmer an idea of where the competition is, and the seams in these lenses create a drag or resistance while moving through the water. This not only slows the swimmer down but tends to pull the goggles from the eye sockets thereby requiring repeated adjustments. Finally, the strap never seem to provide an evenly distributed, snug fit.
None of the swim goggles of the prior art solves the need for extended peripheral and frontal vision during competition without requiring movement of the head either to the side, up or forward. Such movement then disturbs the smooth, timed synchronization of the body which can cost a swimmer a race. It is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible, hydrodynamically superior eye goggle for use in swimming that is constructed so as to allow for an unobstructed frontal and peripheral field of vision without requiring the wearer to move his head from side to side or forwards. Body alignment through the water is obviously a critical function of speed and is greatly affected by head movement which in turn directly affects efficient stroke mechanics. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a set of eye goggles that is snugly and comfortably secured to the face of the wearer by a one-pull strap that insures equal pressure by each eyepiece on the eye socket.